Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed cancer in men aside from skin cancer [1], and radical prostatectomy is the most common treatment for organ contained disease [2]. Despite advances in nerve sparing surgical techniques, the incidence of erectile dysfunction has been reported as high as 88% after radical prostatectomy [3]. Erectile dysfunction has been identified as a major problem impacting quality of life after prostatectomy [4]. Oral medications (phosphodiesterase type 5 inhibitors such as Viagra) are typically preferred as a first choice for erectile dysfunction treatment. However, after prostatectomy the failure rate for these agents have been reported to be 69-80% [6-8]. Intracavernosal penile injection has been shown to be the most effective medical treatment for erectile dysfunction following prostatectomy [6]. Nevertheless, even though this is considered a standard treatment option, it is not commonly utilized by men after prostatectomy [10]. Because of the potential this therapy may have for improvement of quality of life, a comprehensive evaluation of the wider impact of Intracavernosal injections is warranted. The primary aim of this study is to determine the impact on quality of life of intracavernosal injection for treatment of erectile dysfunction in men after prostatectomy. Specifically, the positive and negative effects of therapy on quality of life will be examined in terms of sexual function, pain and other side effects, physical and emotional intimacy with their partner, sexual self-confidence, perception of health, and satisfaction with life. The secondary aim is to identify the barriers to using intracavernosal injections in these men, including dissatisfaction with incorporating injections into the sexual experience. Participants will be men (n = 64) treated for prostate cancer a minimum of 6 weeks after radical prostatectomy. The study will use a one- group, pretest/posttest design, with data collection at three time points: immediately before initiation of intracavernosal penile injection therapy, and one month and three months afterward. Descriptions for Public Information: Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed cancer in men besides skin cancer. One of the main side effects after treatment for prostate cancer is erectile dysfunction. According to the American Cancer Society, 92% of men will survive at least 10 years after diagnosis. Therefore, quality of life becomes a major concern for these men and erectile dysfunction affects quality of life. This study is designed to determine the impact on quality of life of a treatment for erectile dysfunction in men with prostate cancer after radical prostatectomy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]